No es lo que esperabas
by Nyx Yeom
Summary: bella decide cobrar venganza con todos los hombre tratandolos solo como juguetes por todo lo que le ha pasado. pero, ¿que pasara cuando conosca a edward? ¿sera lo que esperabas?¿sera que esta historia es lo que esperabas? reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**_DECLAIMER:_** personajes creados por Meyer! el trama es mio!

* * *

**_PROLOGO_**

odio no era el sentimiento que necesitaba en ese momento! sin embargo el odiar era algo importante. sin el odio no hay felicidad, y como lo dije ese dia antes de esa terrible tragedia: la felicidad hace al hombre y a la mujer! les contare mi historia, no les que todo empezo un dia hermoso y soleado donde los pájaros cantaban y todo era como en un cuento de hadas, yo les contare la verdad! ese día, ese dia no lo olvidare, ese momento fue el que marco mi vida por siempre...

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

-isa! hoy también?- pregunto Alice sabiendo que yo si comprendía a que se refería.

-si, y antes de que preguntes, voy con jared- le informe mal humoradamente como ella ya se lo esperaba.

-Isabella! ya me canse, cuando vas a entender que los hombres no son juguetes- otra vez Alice me venia con su sermon.

-ya se Alice, cuantas veces al dia me lo repites! 5 o mas?- pregunte de mala manera como estaba acostumbrada.

-ya isa, ya no se si quiero ser tu amiga... nose si soy solo un juego para ti al igual que todos ellos, entiende tu no eres la unica persona en el mundo con problemas, vine a ti porque sabia que necesitabas una compañera, alguien que te escuche pero yo tambien necesito a alguien y nose si me mientes o no al decirme que me quieres, al decirme que eres mi camarada, nose...- antes de que terminara de hablar yo ya estaba dándole la espalda aunque ambas sabíamos que por dentro estaba destrozada.

-si quieres irte vete- le explique mientras le abría el paso señalando le el camino- sabia que estas peleas duraban como máximo un dia pero algo me decia que esta no iba a ser como las demas... tal vez debí hacerle caso cuando me decia que parara, ya habia pasado 2 años desde su muerte pero era dificil de superar.

-si quieres que me marche de aqui dime si tambien quieres que me esfume de tu vida- antes de que respondiera ella ya se habia marchado con sus muy sutiles y elegantes pasos.

-no te vayas- susurre tan bajo que ni siquiera yo podia escuchar gracias a mis pequeños sollozos

hace 2 años mi vida dio un giro de 180º. todo empezo cuando me entere que Angela murio, haciendome deprimir a un extremo que nadie me soportaba, gracias a eso me desquite con todos los hombres que habia en mi vida pero esa actitud tambien me costo caro, me costo hacer amigas y cuando ya porfin tuve una buena, se fue y con una muy buena razón. No supe cuanto tiempo me quede ahí, no me percataba del tiempo ni de quien estaba mirandome, en ese momento senti un ligero toque en mi hombro derecho lo cual me trajo a la realidad. Era de noche y estaba empapada debido a la tormenta que ocurrió y tenía a alguien detras de mi...


	2. Chapter 2

-disculpe señorita ya es muy tarde para que este arrodillada sobre la vereda, a las 2:00 de la madrugada hay mucho peligro. le sugiero que se vaya a su casa- me explico un chico que tenia atras mio, era Moreno, con el pelo largo y ondulado, era musculoso y se veia mayor que yo

-gracias por el consejo- le respondi inconscientemente

-¿señorita necesita ayuda?- pregunto el chico preocupado mientras hacia que volviera a a la realidad

-disculpe, ahorita me voy, gracias por su precupacion...- espere a que dijera como se llamaba

-Jacob, Jacob Black, si desea puede tutearme. ¿cual es su nombre señorita?- Dijo Jacob

-Isabella, Isabella Swan, yo le tuteare si usted me tutea tambien- hice un acuerdo con él

-ok, entonces ¿quieres que te lleve a tu Casa?- Jacob me pregunto esperanzado, sabia cual hiba a ser mi siguiente presa...

-claro! Te lo agradecería, tienes carro?- pregunte realmente emocionada sin razon alguna

-tengo moto ¿Aun quieres?- dijo Jacob haciendo que me emocionara aun mas

-si! Amo las motos! ¿Que marca es?- de alguna manera con el me sentia completa, yo siempre fui cerrada pero con el era un impulso

-la construi yo- conto un poco avergonzado

Haci nos pasamos hablando de motos mientras yo le dirigía a mi casa, él me hiso olvidar de todo lo que acababa de pasar, hubiera deseado pasar mas tiempo con él, con el me sentia libre de ser yo sin miedo de ser rechazada.

-llegamos- dijo Jacob al momento que me distraje

-gracias ¿algun dia nos volveremos a ver?- pregunte tímidamente en un susurro

-la verdad yo creo que si, vivo a tan solo 2 kilómetros de aqui, pero nose porque hasta ahora no nos hemos visto- me sorprendí, venía viviendo 4 años aqui pero nunca me tope con el y este era forks, un lugar muy pequeño.

-ok ¿vas a la preparatoria forks?- le inquirí esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-no, voy a la reserva quileute- manifestó tristemente haciendome perder las esperanzas

-¿quieres ir mañana al cine, osea hoy? ¿A las 21:30?- pregunte olvidandome completamente que él era mi siguiente presa, lo olvide desde que vi como era en realidad

-¡claro!- se animo enseguida

-tengo que entrar, nos vemos mañana, osea luego- me despedí despues de un largo rato de silencio

-hasta liego- dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla

Entre a mi pequeño departamento y me deprimí de nuevo, recordando los sucesos del dia y llorando decidí bañarme y despejar mi mente. mientras hiba directo a la ducha recorde que deje a jared plantado, tengo que acordarme de discurparme. Podia ser una perra pero era amable y gentil...

Al sentir el agua tibia recorrer mi cuerpo te tranquilice dejando todos mis Pensamiento y problemas de lado. El agua se fue enfriando asi que decidí salir rápido, me vestí con una pijama azul claro, la misma que use en la ultima pijamada con Angela antes de que ella muriera...

Ese mismo dia soñé, soñé que era el mejor dia de mi vida pero sabia que cuando despierte todo hiba a terminar...

* * *

perdon! mis capitulos son cortos... les esta gustando? acepto desde halagos hasta amenazas de muerte! :D reviews?

...Nyx


	3. Chapter 3

chics espero les guste este cap! gracias a todas las que me leen!

**Angel-Moon17:** jajajja listo aqui esta tu edward! gracias por leerme! :D

chics hasta aqui tenia escrito asi que talves ahora me demore un poco mas...

gracias por leerme! saludos!

...Nyx!

* * *

Èl me quería, ella no se había muerto, ella no se había ido. Pero había alguien mas... Se llamaba Edward Cullen, era simplemente hermoso, poseía un cabello color cobrizo y un color de tez tan clara. Ella tenía el pelo café que con ondas caía por su espalda y la reconocí enseguida, era Ángela. Ella era rubia, era Rosalie, igual de pálida y con una belleza sobrehumana pero había alguien o algo que me intrigaba mas era mas pálida de lo que alguien puede llegar a ser, tenia forma de una bella humana pero no lo era, sin embargo tenía el pelo color negro y bien corto con cada mechón de cabello apuntando a lados diferentes. Se alimentaba de sangre animal, era rápida, muy fría y brillaba a las luz del sol, sabia lo que era: Un vampiro... Por alguna razón ella o eso no me daba miedo, me sentía protegida, feliz y libre...

-Ring ring ring ring- era la alarma la que sonaba, con un movimiento soñoliento apague la alarma y cogi mi cuaderno y un lápiz, me puse a escribir lo que soñé. Media hora después ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana asi que me comencé a alistar para la preparatoria. Me vestí con una blusa azul abierta y un TOP blanco por debajo y obviamente un Jean azul oscuro, lucia realmente bien!

Ahora se preguntaran porque vivo sola, pues bueno, les contare. Mi padre era jefe de policías y siempre salía después de un tiempo decidí mudarme con mi madre pero ella se había vuelto a casar sin decirme nada y cuando llegue a su residencia ella solo me dijo "tengo una nueva familia y tu no perteneces a ella" yo la perdone ese mismo día porque sabia que estaba bajo las influencias de mi padrastro. Pero a mi padrastro nunca lo perdone, el simplemente llego a mi hotel y me fue a dar dinero, creí que era por ser amable asi que lo deje pasar tratando de no juzgarlo de antemano. Pero lo único que el trato fue violarme...

En ese momento recuerdo que grite con todas mis fuerzas hasta que una chica que trabajaba en el hotel logro sacarme del cuarto cuando mi padrastro se distrajo. Esos días estuve en la casa de una amiga pero me tuve que ir ya que me sentía el mal tercio con ella y su esposo. cuando logre conseguirme un pasaje para llegar a casa con mi padre pero lo que vi lo sentí como un dèja-vu y lo que mas me sorprendió fue que mi padre era gay! Gay! Saben cuanto me hirió eso! Demasiado! No lo pude soportar, Ángela me tuvo que llevar al psicólogo pero a mi psicólogo le valía lo que me pasaba, solo psicólogo algo mas conmigo. Asi que Ángela me cambio de psicólogo a una chica pero justamente ir al psicólogo me sirvió mas que para lo que me había pasado ya que Ángela murió esas fechas. El porque? Por una estupida violación! Ahora saben porque odio a los hombre y por que me vengo con ellos!

Pero vasta de recuerdos, mucha desilusión por un día... Ahora a la preparatoria!

Al llegar a mi salón note que había un chico al lado de mi asiento en biología, supuse que era nuevo asi que cuando llegue a mi asiento que se encontraba a su derecha solo le dedique una sonrisa antes de que él hablar.

-Hola, me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen-


	4. Chapter 4

chics espero les guste este cap! gracias a todas las que me leen!

**Angel-Moon17:** jajajja listo aqui esta tu edward! gracias por leerme! :D

chics hasta aqui tenia escrito asi que talves ahora me demore un poco mas...

gracias por leerme! saludos!

...Nyx!

* * *

Èl me quería, ella no se había muerto, ella no se había ido. Pero había alguien mas... Se llamaba Edward Cullen, era simplemente hermoso, poseía un cabello color cobrizo y un color de tez tan clara. Ella tenía el pelo café que con ondas caía por su espalda y la reconocí enseguida, era Ángela. Ella era rubia, era Rosalie, igual de pálida y con una belleza sobrehumana pero había alguien o algo que me intrigaba mas era mas pálida de lo que alguien puede llegar a ser, tenia forma de una bella humana pero no lo era, sin embargo tenía el pelo color negro y bien corto con cada mechón de cabello apuntando a lados diferentes. Se alimentaba de sangre animal, era rápida, muy fría y brillaba a las luz del sol, sabia lo que era: Un vampiro... Por alguna razón ella o eso no me daba miedo, me sentía protegida, feliz y libre...

-Ring ring ring ring- era la alarma la que sonaba, con un movimiento soñoliento apague la alarma y cogi mi cuaderno y un lápiz, me puse a escribir lo que soñé. Media hora después ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana asi que me comencé a alistar para la preparatoria. Me vestí con una blusa azul abierta y un TOP blanco por debajo y obviamente un Jean azul oscuro, lucia realmente bien!

Ahora se preguntaran porque vivo sola, pues bueno, les contare. Mi padre era jefe de policías y siempre salía después de un tiempo decidí mudarme con mi madre pero ella se había vuelto a casar sin decirme nada y cuando llegue a su residencia ella solo me dijo "tengo una nueva familia y tu no perteneces a ella" yo la perdone ese mismo día porque sabia que estaba bajo las influencias de mi padrastro. Pero a mi padrastro nunca lo perdone, el simplemente llego a mi hotel y me fue a dar dinero, creí que era por ser amable asi que lo deje pasar tratando de no juzgarlo de antemano. Pero lo único que el trato fue violarme...

En ese momento recuerdo que grite con todas mis fuerzas hasta que una chica que trabajaba en el hotel logro sacarme del cuarto cuando mi padrastro se distrajo. Esos días estuve en la casa de una amiga pero me tuve que ir ya que me sentía el mal tercio con ella y su esposo. cuando logre conseguirme un pasaje para llegar a casa con mi padre pero lo que vi lo sentí como un dèja-vu y lo que mas me sorprendió fue que mi padre era gay! Gay! Saben cuanto me hirió eso! Demasiado! No lo pude soportar, Ángela me tuvo que llevar al psicólogo pero a mi psicólogo le valía lo que me pasaba, solo psicólogo algo mas conmigo. Asi que Ángela me cambio de psicólogo a una chica pero justamente ir al psicólogo me sirvió mas que para lo que me había pasado ya que Ángela murió esas fechas. El porque? Por una estupida violación! Ahora saben porque odio a los hombre y por que me vengo con ellos!

Pero vasta de recuerdos, mucha desilusión por un día... Ahora a la preparatoria!

Al llegar a mi salón note que había un chico al lado de mi asiento en biología, supuse que era nuevo asi que cuando llegue a mi asiento que se encontraba a su derecha solo le dedique una sonrisa antes de que él hablar.

-Hola, me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen-


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: los personajes son de meyer, el trama es mio y solo mio**

* * *

En el momento que es pronuncio esas simples palabras lo recordé, el hombre de mis sueños. Tenia su mismo cabello color cobre, la tez demasiado clara, pero sus ojos no eran dorados, eran verde esmeralda. Parecía un ángel, el ángel mas guapo. Me le quede viendo por no se cuanto tiempo hasta que interrumpo mi hilo de pensamientos

–¿podrías dejar de verme así y decirme como te llamas?– rió, creando un sonrojo en mis mejillas con esa risa mas espectacular que había escuchado en mi vida.

–lo siento, me llamo Isabella pero todos me llaman Bella– dije avergonzada

–Bella, es un hermoso nombre, tan hermoso como tu–

–gracias– susurre

–si no es mucho preguntar ¿porque me mirabas tanto al principio?– pregunto intrigado, pero aun con esa sonrisa ladeada que paso a ser mi favorita

–¿te he visto en algún otro lado?– fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para evadir esa pregunta

–no lo creo, alguien tan bella como tu no es fácil olvidar– era increíble como este hombre me hacia sonrojar tan rápidamente

–de nuevo gracias– reí mientras veía al profesor llegar

–por cierto no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿porque me mirabas tanto al principio?– volvió a preguntar.

A lo que abrí la boca para tratar de responder el profesor empiezo a hablar, hizo que Edward se presentara así que a lo largo de la hora no pudimos volver a hablar. Trate de recordar bien mi sueño, pero me era difícil así que espere a que se acabara la hora para poder cojer la libreta de mi casillero donde tenia anotado todos mis sueños.

All final de la hora vi a Edward con intenciones de hablarme pero llego Victoria, la pu** del colegio, a tratar de seducirlo así que me escape sin ganas de ver esa escena. No es que Victoria me cayera mal, solo que hasta para mi era muy perra, bueno, la verdad es que si me caía mal.

Llegue a mi casillero, alcancé mi libreta y empecé a leer, con la libreta en manos fui a la cafetería, saltándome unas 2 clases me fui al patio, me arrime contra un árbol y seguí leyendo y procesando mi sueño mientras comía una manzana y tomaba café.

No lo podía creer no había reconocido a Alice, pero ya no era la misma. Era familiar de Edward y Rosalie que por ahora no la había visto, también estaba Angela, era la misma Angela pero mas pálida y parecía ser Cullen ya que tenia los ojos dorados. Ella seguía pareciendo de 17 años y yo ya tenia 19 años. Pero había algo que no lo podía creer, Todos eran... Vampiros, puede que todo lo demás sea cierto, pero lo de los vampiros no me lo tragaba a menos que tenga evidencia.

Me quede unos minutos reflexionando aquello pero sonó el timbre para el almuerzo así que me fui a la cafetería.

–Bella! a que no sabes quien fue rechazada– empezó a decir Camila ni bien llegue a la mesa de porristas.

–¿quien? ¡no me digas! ¿Victoria?– dije tomando mi posición de perra nuevamente.

–exactamente y por Edward Cullen "el nuevo galán"– una ola de ira me apodero, sabia que significaba que fuera "el galán" eso significaba que todas las porristas lo iban a perseguir hasta que tenga una dueña o venga otro "galán"

–Edward Cullen no tiene derecho a ser el galán, y todas ustedes saben que no pueden escoger a un galán sin mi autorización, ¿entendido?– grite sin pensarlo pero tomando mi posición de líder. Todos en el instituto me respetaban, la razón no se.

–así que soy el galán ¿no?– dijo tristemente una voz a mi espalda

–no es lo que crees Edward– trate de hablar pero el no me dejo

–mejor dicho fui el nuevo "galán", ¿porque? no quieres que sea el galán Isabella, acaso ¿no soy lo que esperabas?– Edward empezó a gritar con iras, para ese momento teníamos la atención de toda la cafetería, hasta de las que tabajaban ahí. Se notaba que el no sabia que era ser "el galan"

–No, no eres lo que esperaba, eres mejor que eso. Se nota que no sabes que es ser "El galán" un montón de perras tratando de meterse en tu cama hasta que tengas dueña, la cual va a ser la primera en meterse en tu cama, nunca te sera fiel, estará de cama en cama, la diferencia es que contigo es con quien la ven todos, si en verdad quieres eso: Adelante chicas, busquen le dueña al "nuevo galán"– le desafié aunque pronunciando la ultima parte a la mesa de porristas, Edward en ese momento se encontraba con la boca abierta así que reí suavemente –Acaso ser "el galán" no es lo que esperabas? Recuerda que la que manda en el colegio soy yo...– dije tranquila mente pero cegada por la ira

Y sin mas lo deje ahí, me fui perseguida de la mirada de todos hasta desaparecer por la puerta. Creo que eso disminuía las posibilidades de que sea un vampiro del siglo XX

* * *

se merece reviews? yo no lo creo.

acabo de recibir un meil de que mi historia de "goma de mascar" fue eliminada por copia pero era mia, es originlamente mia... buuuu...

espero el cap les agrade en unos minutos subo el 6 cap y manana el 7

las quiero!

...nyx


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: los personajes son de meyer, el trama es mio y solo mio**

* * *

A lo que sali de la cafeteria justa habia sonado eltimbre asi que me dirigi a donde estoy ahora la clase de Literatura, mi clase favorita. mientras todos leian su libro de "El mundo de sofia" yo estaba dibujando unos ojos color esmeralda.

–Señorita Isabella Swan porfavor a direccion– sono la voz de la secretaria por los alto parlante interrumpiento es silencio haciendo que todos me rregresen a ver, me pare de mi asiento y fui hacia la puerta.

llege a direccion general, despues de saludar a la señora cope fui a donde Lucas.

–Isabella! ¿porque hisiste eso? es nuevo, te dije que lo respetaras– pregunto desesperado mi querido director El señor Gonzales, ya me conocia de memoria, y yo a el, era como mi amigo.

–hola, tambien me da gusto verte. losiento Lucas, es que el me estresa, se quejo de algo sin saber de que hablaba–lo llame por nombre para luego explicarle lo que paso. me miro con cara de duda ya que el solo sabia que le grite y le dije que soy la reina del colegio...

–explicate Bella– rogo el con los dedos en la sien

–el se enojo porque les grite a las "chicas" que el no hiba a ser el nuevo galan. el me escucho y luego se puso histerico y yo solo me estrese y le grite sin pensar– le aclare quitandole importancia.

–Bella, si te molesta no respondas, ¿por que no querias que Edward fuera "el galan"?–

–no lo se, ya te dije que no lo pense... es guapo y todo, pero el es diferente, merece respeto no perras tratando de seducirlo– hable o eso creo, me encontraba mirando por la ventana. imaginando como seria si el fuera el galan, todos las perras en su cuarto para "estudiar" esa imagen no me gustaria, queria que Edward no sea tan imbecil y credulo. me aterraba la simple idea de que Edward se a cueste con una de las perras.

– Bella, ¿te sientes bien? estas media palida– escuche una suave voz a lo lejos que poco a poco se convirtieron el murmullo y una luz parpadeante que de a poco se desvanecio al igual que todos mis 5 sentidos.

* * *

bueno chicas, la verdad me estoy desesperando con el nuevo fanfic...

no se olviden de la reviews! gracias!

...Nyx


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: ya sabes, los personajes son de MEYER y el trama es MIO**

* * *

senti un horrible olor a alcohol serca de mi nariz, con mis debiles fuerzas trate de separarlo. cuando pude espirar aire normal decidi abrir los ojos encontrandome con tres pares desconocidos de ojos mirandome

–Bella! ¿como te sientes?– pregunto muy preocupado el mayor de todos ellos

–¿que hago aqui?– pregunte al ver el extraño lugar

–te desmayaste y sufriste un golpe fuerte, estamos en el hospital, que bueno que despiertas– volvio a hablar el señor mayor

–¿y ustedes quienes son?– pregunte exasperada de que desconocidos me hablen

–¿¡que!– gritaron los tres en coro lo cual hiso que el doctor entrara

–alice, edward, Lucas deben salir unos minutos, voy a revisar como esta bella– dijo el doctor. segun parece me llamo Bella –Y bien Bella ¿Como te sientes?– pregunto viendome a los ojos

–bien creo, ¿me llamo Bella?–dije confundida

–tal y como lo pense, tienes amnesia, lo bueno es que es temporal–dijo mientras camina hacia unas maquinas

–¿que voy a hacer hasta mientras?– pregunte entre susurro metida en mis pensamientos

–en unas horas te doy de alta, quedate reposando unos dos dias y vuelve al coolegio, le dire a Lucas que cuide de ti y que te den unas clases al finalizar el diaa para que te iguales y por ahora dedicate a ver fotos y a trtar de recordar– dijo mientras la enfermera entraba, se pusieron a hablar

trate de recordar mi pasado pero no podia veia manchas moverse y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba, grite y mi corazon se azelero, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable

–Bella! ¿estas bien? ¿que paso? ¿te duele algo? ¿en que te ayudo?– gritaron los tres chicos con caras preocupada de los cuales solo reconosi al doctor

–cabeza! cabeza! Alice– balbusee sin sentido, sin conciencia

–Alice! ¿Alice?– dijo el chico mas joven y la verdad mas guapo

–chicos tranquilizense, Bella tiene amnesia temporal. y creanme que lo esta llevando bien, 5 dias desde que se desmayo, 20 minutos desde que desperto y ya recordo algo. Lucas necesito hablar contigo, vamos a mi oficina– dijo hablando para ellos

–Bueno Bella Es mi nombre el que gritaste, soy Alice tu mejor amiga aunque tuvimos una pelea hace una semana...– se presento la bajita con pelo negro

–Y yo soy Edward tu novio desde hace una semana– dijo el dejandonos con la boca abierta a Alice y a mi

–Edward necesito ir a ver mi bolso, se quedo afuera, ¿me acompañas?– Pregunto alice con una sonrisa muy figida

–pero Alice no voy a dejar a mi amnesica novia sola– ponuncio casi con miedo

–tu vienes quieras o no Bella va a estar perfectamente sin ti– dijo a lo cual asenti

se llevo a Edward de la oreja dejandome sola nuevamente. despues de 10 segundo de puro silencio se escucharon gritos que parecian venir de alice despues de un momento todo volvio a ser un silencio sepulcral lo cual me asusto...

* * *

holaaa! aqui les fue otro cap, no se olviden de lo reviews, me hace sentir que le escribo a la nada

...Nyx


	8. Chapter 8

hola chic s perdon por el abandono pero mi cerebro quiso unas vacaciones...

espero el capitulo les agrade! :D

**disclaimer: neh.. ya saben el trama mio y los personajes de la fabulosisima meyer!**

* * *

–Señorita Swan, ya hemos llamado a sus padres para informarles de su estado, han dicho que su avion se encuentra aterrizando– dijo la enfermera que recien habia entrado

–¿mis padres?– pregunte mas a mi misma tratando de recordarlos

–si, señorita, Charlie y Renee Swan– menciono con repulsion

–ok, gracias– dije haciendo que saliera de la habitacion

me quede un momente vindo a la nada y mencionando los nombre de mis paladre hasta que el sonido de la puerta hiso que tornara la vista hacia esa direccion

–hola Bella, ¿como te sientes? soy Lucas, el director de tu colegio, como tu amigo, hermano– dijo con orgullo es señor que entro

–hola, me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar. ¿sabes a donde fueron Alice y Edward?–

–¿hace cuanto que salieron de aqui?– demando viendo la puerta con preocupacion

–hace unas 10 minutos creo– admiti sin entender el por que de su preocupacion

–Bella vuelvo en 5 minutos, sino vuelvo te llamo a este celular– dijo entregandome el aparato

–ok– mucite viendo como se apresuraba a la salida

me quede un rato jugando con el movil hasta que este empezo a sonar y me toco contestar

–hola, ¿Lucas?– pregunte cuando se empezo a escuchar sonido extrañas

–si! Bella me voy a demorar unos minutos mas hasta mientras descansa– dijo antes de colgar

–ok, claro, tambien cuidate Lucas– manifeste sarcasticamente al aire

ya aburrida sin hacer nada decidi irme a dormir

–dejenme entrar es mi hija– escuche voces desconocidas fuera de mi habitacion, me incorpore lentamente para escuchar que pasaba

–no, ella dejo de ser su hija cuando ustedes la rechazaron– reconoci la voz de Lucas

–ella tiene mi misma sangre, asi que sigue siendo mi hija– volvio a reclamar la voz que tome por mi madre

–solo de sangre, nada mas! no se puede aprovechar de que no la recuerde– grito Edward esta vez

–disculpen, aqui muchos pacientes necesitan descansar, si son tan amables de bajar la voz o de salir , se los agradeceria un monton– dijo la enfermera lo cual hiso que el caos se desatara, gritos, llantos, y mas gritos.

sin saber el porque me levante de la camilla y fui a la ventana, en su reflejo se veia una chica de cabello castaño y los ojos acuasos que muy pronto enpezaron a llorar, sabia que era yo pero estaba diferente, me veia mas palida mas linda para ser sincera. si era pasajero no lo sabia

sin darme cuenta la puerta se abrio mostrando a una esbelta chica, sabia que la habia visto, de donde nose, trate de secar mis lagrimas al darme cuenta de su presencia.

–si tienes gans de llorar llora, no te voy jusgar, pero ¿por que lloras?– pregunto aquella chica

–no lo se– respondi con sinceridad

–una vez una persona muy sabia me dijo que cuando uno llora sin saber el porque le de una rosa negra y le diga "buscale un significado, anotalo en un papel, quemalo y si la rosa cambia de color el significado es el coorrecto" desde ese dia siempre cargo una rosa negra de papel otra de verdad– musito entregandome la rosa de verdad

–es muy bella, gracias– susurre viendo la rosa, despues de un rato de seguir llorando con la rosa en la mano me di cuenta de que la chica ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba un papel, cuando lo agarre los gritos sesaron y asustada abri la carta y empeze a leer...


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: los personajes son de meyer yo solo me los robe por un ratito... :)**

* * *

"En el mundo sufriras muchas veces, unas por amor, otras por amistades, otras por tu familia. en general por que la cosas no son lo que parecen. no te asustes, recordaras quien soy. no te estreses tus padres siempre han sido asi. perdon si me fui muy derrepente pero un angel tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, recuerda lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo, yo se que puedes. Bella quiero que esta cartas la peges en tu libreta, se encuentra debajo de tu almohada, leela entenderas mucho de tu vida. asi cuando recuperes la memoria no me olvidaras a mi. me despido y recuerda buscarle un significado a la rosa negra. te quiero Bella, no me olvides.

ATT: Angela"

confundida por la carta trate de recordar quien era y que me dijo, no se por cuanto tiempo hasta que las palabras "siempre tu angel" retumbaron en mi mente al mismo tiempo que una enfermera entraba por la puerta

–mija no deberias haber salido de tu cama, mira tu estado y tu haciendo esfuerzo, ven sientate al menos– dijo preocupada mientra reacomodaba la cama

–gracias, disculpe sabe ¿que les paso a mis padres y a mis amigos?– pregunte recordandolos

–si, eso te venia a informar. Tus amigos y padres tuvieron una discucion y sin querer golpearon a una señora invalida, razon por la cual los guardias los llevaron a una habitacion especial– me relataba con una leve sonrisita casi inexistente

–¿como un manicomnio?– dije asustada y con los ojos casi saltandome de la cara

– se le llama cuarto azul, depende de la infraccion que hayan cometido el tiempo que se quedaran en la habitacion. el doctor aun esta pensando cuanto tiempo se quedan ahi– me explicaba mientras veia al aire aun con la sonrisilla asomandose

– ¿me puedo comunicar con ellos?– pregunte con esperanzas de recibir un "si"

–no, los objetos distractores se les fue retirados– dijo la enfermera

–¿tienen alimento? ¿baño? ¿ropa? ¿espacio?– chille desesperada

–si querida, tienen una nevera llena de alimento, 2 baños con ducha, una mesa con 8 sillas, 3 colchones con colchas y sabanas, ropa no tienen ya que casi nunca se quedan mucho tiempo, las paredes, cortinas y techo es de tonalidades azules. es como una casa pequeña pero no hay mas puertas que la de los baños– me contava la enfermera la enfermera como si fuera la 10 vez que lo explica

* * *

**es mi pequeña recompensa por mi abandono :D espero les guste y disfruten ahora que todo sigue normal... recuerden: nada e slo que parece**


End file.
